Mystery of the Mansion
Mystery of the Mansion is the eleventh episode of season one and the eleventh episode overall of the whole entire series of Christopher Jones Mysteries! Premise When one of Christopher's Mansions ends up being haunted by a vegas vulture as the team drives over to Las Vegas, Nevada to check it all out and even look for trusted adults! Plot The episode begins with Robin Rowland inside Christopher Jones mansion in vegas when a water demon attacks her while she's in the pool (with Christopher's expensive permission) as she starts running around the mansion in fright as she immediately calls her son for help as he answers the call as he surprises him very quickly with the printed distress letter to the team asMarley tells them about a water demon as he's surprised by the double distress contact by a phone call and a distress note saying help me as the Mystery Mobile arrivesatthemansioninLas Vegas Nevada all the way from orange city iowa out of sioux city as they arrive at the tennis court out front from the mansion near the front enterance as she explains everything to them as they decide to investigate the whole mansion but with tight security they need badges to get past the security guards all around every single entrance as everyone splits up into groups of two with Christopher Jones and Daniel together, Jack Allen and Jordan Loza as another group, Searra Miller and Madison Jones as the last group as the plan to meet at the living room! The scene changes to the kitchen where Daniel and Christopher Jones grabbing a snack from a mysterious chef as she turns around to reveal herself as the water demon that scared Robin Rowland as she gives them their food and beverages as they're running away from her as the scene then changes to Jordan Loza and Jack Allen looking in the basement as they then find a guitar case that belongs to Christopher Jones as they open it only to find no guitar inside as they're confused as the water demon scares them away as they run back out of the basement as the scene changes to Madison Jones and Searra Miller looking inside the bedrooms as the water demon chases them out of the rooms as they run into the closet to hide as the water demon walks away! The scene changes to the Living Room where the team gets back together as they discuss every location that she has appeared in as she appears on the t.v. in the living room as she explains that she has Robin Rowland tied up as she explains about the traps set out to catch them by accident as they ignore her constant information as the scene changes to the bedroom to find her tied up and gagged by the water demon as Christopher unties her and tears the gag off of her mouth as he takes her back with him as they soon are stopped dead in their tracks by the water demon as Madison punches her unconscious long enough to destroy her completely with sunlight from the shades as she melts back into water right inside the pool as the episode ends! Characters Locations *Las Vegas, Nevada (Debut) *Mystery Mobile *Christopher's Room *Madison's Room *Marley's Room *Jack Allen's Room *Jordan Loza's Room *Mystery Team's Kitchen (Debut) *Mystery Team's Living Room (Debut) *Mystery Team's Basement (Debut) *Mansion #1 (Debut) (Flashback) *Thinking Room (Debut) *Orange City, Iowa (Debut) *Mansion (Debut) *Mansion Kitchen (Debut) *Mansion Basement (Debut) *Mansion Bedrooms(Debut) *Tennis Courts(Debut) *Pool Room(Debut) *Mansion Hallways(Debut) Notes/Trivia Cultural References Category:Season One Episodes Category:Episodes where Daniel Appears Category:Episodes where Christopher Jones Appears Category:Episodes where Jack Allen Appears Category:Episodes where Jordan Loza Appears Category:Episodes where Madison Jones Appears Category:Episodes where Robin Rowland Appears Category:Episodes with Flashbacks Category:A-Z